The present invention generally relates to the covers and systems for actuating such covers. In particular, the present invention relates to covering systems which include a cover that rotates or pivots between a covering position and a non-covering position. More specifically, the present invention relates to food covering systems employing a roll top cover.
Food covering systems are utilized to protect food from outside contaminants and to maintain the temperature or moisture characteristics of the food being covered. One common covering system utilizes a cover which pivots between opened and closed states. Such covering systems are commonly employed in food containers or dishes and in chafers. With such systems, it is frequently desirable to position the cover in a partially closed or intermediate state so as to partially cover and protect the food while still enabling the food to be viewed. Prior attempts to provide such covers for food have met with limited success. For example, many conventional chafers which enable the cover to move to the intermediate state require mechanical stoppers that have multiple parts. These stoppers not only increase the manufacturing complexity and cost of such chafers, but also make cleaning and sanitation a difficult task.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a mechanism that allows a cover to be rotated or pivoted to a closed position, a substantially opened position and at least one intermediate position, wherein the mechanism is simple, easy to assemble and easy to clean.
According to one exemplary embodiment, a covering system includes a frame, a cover pivotally coupled to the frame and a stop surface pivotally coupled to the frame. The cover pivots between a closed position, a substantially open position and at least one intermediate position. The stop surface pivots between a first position in which the stop surface engages the cover when the cover is in the at least one intermediate position to retain the cover in the at least one intermediate position and a second position permitting the cover to be pivoted to at least one of the substantially open position and the closed position. The stop surface is biased towards the first position by gravity.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a cover system includes a frame, a cover pivotally coupled to the frame and a stopper pivotally coupled to the frame. The cover includes a detent and pivots between a closed position, a substantially open position and at least one intermediate position. The stopper includes a stop surface that pivots between an engaged position so as to engage the detent of the cover when the cover is in the intermediate position to prevent the cover from further pivoting towards the open position and a disengaged position so as to permit the cover to rotate to the open position. The stopper provides a counterweight on a second side of the axis so that the stop surface is biased towards the engaged position by means of gravity.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a roll top chafer includes a frame, a food pan coupled to the frame, a support coupled to the frame and adapted to support a heat source beneath the food pan, a cover and a stopper. The cover includes a detent and is pivotally coupled to the frame for rotation between a closed position, a substantially open position and an intermediate position. The stopper pivots about an axis and includes a stop surface that pivots between an engaged position so as to engage the detent of the cover when the cover is in the intermediate position to prevent the cover from further pivoting towards the open position and a disengaged position so as to permit the cover to rotate to the open position. The stopper provides a counterweight on a second side of the axis so that the stop surface is biased towards the engaged position by means of gravity.